Daddy
by E.J. Works
Summary: On his way to work Trowa meets a pair of children who mistake him for their father, while they're playing matchmaker between him and Relena he's trying to protact a senator from a phsyco killer
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy   
  
Author: Tira Yuy   
  
Editors:Scarlet Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres:Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff  
  
Chapter one  
  
"I'm cold," Trev whimpered to his sister as she hugged him close to   
  
her side. "Can't we go in out of the rain?" He nearly had to shout in   
  
her ear just to be heard over the pouring rain.   
  
Sniffing Ona shook her head "We can't or we'll miss him," she shouted   
  
back. Shivering she tried to get her worn out and thinning sweater to   
  
cover both her and Trev. "Millie said he'd come and he will! He has   
  
to." The last part was whispered to herself, filled with more longing   
  
than any thing else.   
  
As the two hugged each other to share what little warmth was still in   
  
their small bodies, a man and woman came running towards them.   
  
"Oh, how dreadful!" the woman shouted as she held onto the man's   
  
arm, "don't those children know better than to stand in the rain?"   
  
she asked her companion.   
  
Passing them now,the man barely glanced at Trev and Ona  
  
"They are probably homeless; don't touch them they may have a   
  
disease."   
  
"There should be a law against street rats being allowed to clutter   
  
the good parts of town!"   
  
Though Ona was hurt by the woman's harsh words, the fact that they   
  
caused Trev to burst into tears sent a knife through her gentle   
  
heart. Her small and thin arms clutched Trev tighter. "Don't listen   
  
to them," she shouted angrily "They're just... big ol' meanies!"   
  
"Please, I want to go in," Trev begged between his tears.   
  
"I do too, but we have to wait for him. We..." Ona's voice trailed   
  
off as she spotted another figure approaching, she waited for the   
  
worst. 'If this one says anything mean I'll hit him right in the   
  
noise' she thought with bitterness.   
  
Holding his umbrella in his left hand,Trowa walked down the street;   
  
even though it was only late afternoon the thick gray clouds gathered   
  
abouve was making it dark and hard to see, the rain was not helping   
  
any either. Yet, up ahead he could make out what looked to be an   
  
oddly shaped statue. As he got closer he realized it was a little   
  
girl.   
  
'What's she hiding?' he wondered, there was something inside her   
  
sweater that she was hugging, something that wiggled. 'Perhaps her   
  
pet.'  
  
Glancing down at his watch he noted that it was three O'clock and he   
  
had another hour before he had to be at the Preston hotel. Ever since   
  
Senator Ishino had received death threat letters he had been assigned   
  
as the senator's bodyguard.   
  
'With the conference I should be busy.'   
  
"HHHHHHAAACHUE!"  
  
Glancing down he saw the little girls sweater wiggle some more. Taken   
  
off guard, Trowa watched as a little boy's head popped out of the   
  
top of the sweater.   
  
"I need to blow my nose, can I use your hankachif?"   
  
"I don't have one," she said back."Get back in there before your head   
  
gets soaked and you catch a cold."   
  
"My head is wet and I'm cold," the boy said before he started to go   
  
back into hiding.   
  
Now wondering why the pair was just standing out side in such bad   
  
weather Trowa pulled out some tissues from his back pocket. "Here."   
  
Bending down,Trowa held out the tissue.   
  
The girl's pale green eyes regarded him with gratitude but also with   
  
some guarded interest. "Thank you."   
  
Taking the tissue,she pulled her arm into the sweater where the boy   
  
was. Hearing the sound of the boy blowing his nose Trowa almost   
  
smiled   
  
'Hard to believe a loud noise can come from someone so small,' he   
  
thought.   
  
The boy's head popped back out."I thought you didn't have any   
  
tissue?" He said almost accusingly.   
  
"I said I didn't have a hankachif," she said as though she was   
  
explaning how the unaverse was made. "But he gave me his tissue."   
  
She pointed to Trowa with her thumb.   
  
The boy looked at Trowa, his eyes got huge. Before Trowa could ponder   
  
the boy's reaction, the small child had slipped out of the sweater   
  
and away from his sister.   
  
"DADDY!!" he shouted, hugging Trowa's legs.  
  
Pushed off balance by the young boy's hug Trowa fell onto his back,   
  
having the wind knocked out of him.   
  
"Oh, are you all right?!" The girl bent over him with her face up   
  
close to his face.   
  
Nodding, Trowa pushed himself up to a sitting position.   
  
"She was right!!" The boy let go of him and started jumping up and   
  
down with excitement. "Millie wasn't lying this time." Stopping his   
  
jumping the boy looked over at the girl. "Ona, can we go in now?"   
  
Ona looked at Trowa, as though trying to remember something.   
  
Suddenly her eyes lit up, and a large smile spread across her   
  
face. "Oh, it MUST be you." Wrapping her arms around Trowa's neck   
  
she gave him a hug with more strength than he would have thought her   
  
small body capable of.   
  
He felt tears running down her face and onto his neck as she held on   
  
to him. "Daddy, I missed you so much," she managed between sobs. "I   
  
didn't think you would come back. But you did!"   
  
Feeling his heart fall to the pit of his stomach Trowa almost wished   
  
he were the children's father.   
  
"I'm not your-"   
  
The boy wiped his runny nose on his sleeve. "I'm hungry."   
  
Trowa got back onto his feet. Ona let go of his neck, but only to   
  
latch onto his hand.   
  
"I'll get you something to eat," Trowa said picking up his umbrella.   
  
He offered it's protection to both of the children and then led the   
  
way to the first restaurant he saw.   
  
Entering the restaurant,the soaked children dripped on the floor and   
  
got the immediate attention of the waiter. "Hey! Get off of my clean   
  
carpet!" the elderly man shouted at the small children as he moved   
  
towards them.   
  
Ona hugged Trev to her side with her left arm and got ready to punch   
  
the waiter with her right. But her "Daddy" put a hand on her shoulder   
  
and gently, however firmly, pulled her back before she could. Looking   
  
up she saw that he was glaring at the man.   
  
In a voice that was slightly lower than normal tone for conversation   
  
he asked, "Where are the rest rooms?" His voice held a warning note   
  
to it, it reminded her of when mothers were correcting their children   
  
when they had gone too far, only there was something more strong to   
  
it.   
  
The waiter only made a low grumbling sound before gesturing with his   
  
head to some doors a few feet behind him.   
  
"But they are for paying customers only."   
  
Patting Ona on the back,Trowa nudged her to the door with the female   
  
sign on it.   
  
"Go wash up," he said to her, his voice much more friendly than with   
  
the waiter.   
  
"We'll order after using the restrooms," he stated firmly, talking   
  
once again to the waiter.   
  
Nodding, Ona let go of Trev and headed for the girls'   
  
bathroom. 'Maybe things will work out after all,' she thought.   
  
Glancing over her shoulder she watched Trowa lead Trev to the other   
  
bathroom. 'Even if he isn't really our Dad maybe I can get him to   
  
want to... He already likes Trev.'  
  
At first Ona had thought that Trev was right, that this tall man was   
  
Trev's Daddy. While kind and gentle to the children like Ryan had   
  
been, Trowa did not look like Trev or the blurred smiling man of   
  
Ona's memories.  
  
Entering the girls' bathroom Ona put her mind to work on forming a   
  
plan as she washed her hands.   
  
In the other bathroom Trowa turned on the hand dryer.   
  
'What are these things called any way?' he asked himself as he looked   
  
at the thing on the wall that let out hot air to dry your hands with.   
  
Shrugging the question off he put the little boy under its warm air.   
  
"This will help you dry faster." The boy just smiled up at him and   
  
began making sounds into it and listening to the noise that echoed   
  
back at him.   
  
Glad that the boy was enjoying himself,Trowa grabbed some paper   
  
towels and getting them damp began to wash some mud off the kid's   
  
face.   
  
"What's your name?" he asked, lifting the boy's face up so he could   
  
get a good look at him as he scrubbed.   
  
"You... you don't remember my name?" The boy's voice cracked as his   
  
chocolate brown eyes became pools of sorrow.   
  
"I..." Trowa could not think of what to say that would not have the   
  
child crying. 'He still thinks I'm his father.' Hoping a change of   
  
subject would work he asked, "Who's Millie?"   
  
The boy shrugged, "She's our landlady, when Mama ran off with   
  
Millie's boyfriend she sort of took care of us." Trev looked down at   
  
his shoes, they were too large and worn out. "She said you'd come if   
  
we waited for you on the street corner long enough. I thought she was   
  
lying again." Looking up he smiled at Trowa. "But you really came."   
  
Feeling like a heel,Trowa finished helping the kid get dry and clean   
  
"Trev," the boy said as he shook the remaining bit of water out of   
  
his raven black hair.   
  
"Trev?" Trowa echoed back.   
  
"You named me Trev, that's what Ona said." Leading the way out of the   
  
bathroom, Trev rubbed his stomach. "Can we eat now?" 


	2. Daddy 2

Title: Daddy   
  
Author: Tira Yuy   
  
Edited by: Scarlet Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter two~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sitting at a table with Trev to her left and the stranger on her   
  
right,Ona ate her omelet thoughtfully, looking back and forth between   
  
the two males who were talking- well Trev was talking and the kind   
  
man just listened,asking questions every once in a while.   
  
"So then..." Trev stopped to munch on bacon before going on in his   
  
story, "we went to this rodeo where Mama met Slater and they dated   
  
for a while so we followed the rodeo for three months." Stopping long   
  
enough to stuff a large bite of toast in his mouth Trev then grabbed   
  
his glass of milk and gulped some of it down. "But before Mama broke   
  
up with him I got to ride on a bull!" As he set his glass of milk   
  
down he lost his grip and it fell right onto Trowa's lap.   
  
"Trev!!"Ona exclaimed. Jumping from her seat she grabbed a handful of   
  
napkins to soak up the mess. "How many times have I told you to be   
  
more careful?"   
  
Turning red Trev whispered,"I'm sorry."   
  
"Calm down, no one was hurt." Taking the handful of napkins from   
  
Ona,Trowa cleaned himself and what had dripped onto the floor. "I   
  
need another trip to the bathroom." Standing to leave he turned to   
  
Trev, as though it were an afterthought, and patted him on the   
  
shoulder. "Don't worry."   
  
Sitting back down in her chair, Ona propped an elbow on the table   
  
than held her face up with that hand.   
  
'He's perfect for us,' she thought, and then she sighed thinking of   
  
the reality of the situation. 'But how do I get him to see that?'   
  
For her age she knew what was right and wrong and also the truth of   
  
Trev'sand her own life. 'We're abandend, if I can't get Trowa to keep   
  
us the orphenage might sepperate us,' Ona thought with agany. She had   
  
lived through a lot of hard times, but Ona did not want to even try   
  
to live with out her little brother. He was what kept he going every   
  
day.  
  
"Heehe, he's funny."   
  
Turning to see what Trev was talking about she saw him watching a dog   
  
outside the window. The dog was large, shaggy, and covered in mud,   
  
and trying to get a cat. The calico alley cat was hiding behind a   
  
flower pot in the window sill, just barely out of reach from the Dog.  
  
"Oh, the poor kitty."  
  
Seeing how thin the cat was Ona grabbed a piece of bacon and headed   
  
outside.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--------  
  
Coming out of the bathroom Trowa expected to see the two children   
  
eating quietly at the table. Instead he found it empty. About to   
  
panic he caught a glimpse of Ona's navy blue sweater outside of the   
  
window. Running outside for the children he noticed they were running   
  
after a dog.   
  
"HEY YOU HAVEN'T PAID YOUR BILL!" the shop owner shouted out of the   
  
door shaking his old fist at the runaways.   
  
"I'll come back!" Trowa called over his shoulder,trying not to lose   
  
sight of the youngsters.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------  
  
*In the Preston Hotel*   
  
Standing in the bathroom of her rented room for the conference Relena   
  
rehearsed her speech to her reflection in the mirror over the sink.   
  
"There are many people who I owe a great debt of gratitude, a debt   
  
I'm afraid I may never be able to pay back in full, however I shall   
  
try. These people have given me much more than money but rather their   
  
time, loyalty, devotion,and trust. If I were to break that trust I   
  
could never truly pay them back. And since I value them as   
  
individuals and also their undying trust I cannot vote with Senator   
  
Ishino."  
  
Staring blankly into the depths of her own eyes, Relena, tried to   
  
imagine how the others would react. Did she list all of her reasons   
  
clearly?   
  
"Errgh," she growled. Leaving the bathroom and her reflection Relena   
  
kicked off her shoes. "What is wrong with me?" she asked out loud.   
  
No reply.   
  
Tossing her notes onto the nightstand she flopped down on her   
  
bed. "This isn't even a difficult decision, or conference," she   
  
stated to the empty room.   
  
Rolling onto her side she plucked at some blanket fuzz. "Perhaps Noin   
  
is right," Relna said softly as she recollected the last time she'd   
  
been in contact with her sister-in-law. "I'm burning out and it's my   
  
own fault."   
  
Sitting up Relena stretched her arms above her head trying to   
  
remember Noin's exact words "If all you have is work... but no   
  
fun..no.... what was the last part?" Shrugging Relena decided she'd   
  
rather not think about it.  
  
Relena spotted a glass cup on the end table. "I'm thirsty," she said   
  
aloud and decided to get some pop from the machine in the lobby.  
  
Not bothering to put on her shoes she headed out the door and down   
  
the hall. Just as she was down the steps and in the lobby a calico   
  
cat came straight towards her. The alley cat jumped up onto her   
  
shoulder and then down behind her and kept on running. Then there was   
  
a huge, shaggy, muddy dog. The mutt was chasing the cat, and headed   
  
right for Relena. 


	3. Daddy 3

Author: Tira Yuy  
  
Edited by: Scarlot Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter three~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jumping up and to the left to avoid the charging dog Relena slipped   
  
on the tile floor in her bare feet. "Ahh!" escaped her lips before   
  
she landed right into unknown arms. Eyes wide in shock Relena glanced   
  
up to find herself looking into emerald green eyes that seemed to be   
  
trying to hide behind brown bangs. He smiled, well almost, before   
  
setting her upright.   
  
"Miss Darlian!" Letting go of her completely he gave her a full bow.   
  
"Daddy! Get him before he hurts the cat!" a little black-haired boy   
  
shouted before chasing after the dog.   
  
A little girl who had been running with the boy stopped. Looking from   
  
Relena to Trowa a small smile spread across her face.   
  
"Don't listen to Trev, I can handle it." The girl resumed her quest   
  
of getting the dog and protecting the cat.   
  
Relena assumed the black-haired boy to be Trev.   
  
"Excuse me," Trowa said directly to Relena then started after the   
  
children.   
  
Standing there Relena blurted out,"Romance."  
  
Stopping in his tracks to stare at her again the man did not say   
  
anything; the look on his face was one of confusion.   
  
"I...Uh, this reminded me of something… nothing," she stammered. 'Now   
  
isn't the time to remember the last part of Noin's speech,' she   
  
scolded herself as she felt heat making its way across her cheeks.   
  
Just sort of nodding he went up the stairs, hot on pursuit of the   
  
runaways.   
  
Standing there looking to where the cat, dog, two children, and good   
  
looking man had gone down the hall Relena sighed. 'Get a grip, he's   
  
probably married.'   
  
Spotting the pop machine,Relena dug for quarters in her pocket.   
  
Putting a few in,she tried to decide which kind she wanted.   
  
"Yes I'm sure they came in here!" a very angry, booming man's voice   
  
cut through the room. "The dog they were chasing left mud prints   
  
leading right in here!" he shouted.   
  
Having no doubt that "they" were the children and their father,Relena   
  
paid close attention to what the hotel manager said back.   
  
"Please sir, calm yourself. If the people who skipped out on paying   
  
you are here I'll see to it they are found."   
  
Forgetting her pop, Relena looked to where she had last seen the dog   
  
going up the steps leading to bedrooms. Sure enough there was a more   
  
than obvious trail of mud.   
  
Trying to look inconspicuous Relena headed back up the steps.  
  
Following the paw prints, she saw where the muddy trail veered off on   
  
floor three.   
  
Glancing down she saw that the manager had sent a bellhop to follow   
  
the dog's trail, she also noticed he was a very old man who was   
  
rather slow.   
  
Seeing nothing else handy Relena took off her green vest. Wincing,she   
  
hoped Zechs would not be too mad if she ruined it, he had given it to   
  
her last spring. Getting on her knees she began scrubbing the mud up   
  
with the silk vest.   
  
"It's for a good cause, just because even I don't know what that   
  
cause is doesn't detract from its importance," she muttered, once   
  
again speaking to herself.   
  
After two feet of scrubbing she did not see any more mud to tell   
  
where the dog had gone so she stood back up.   
  
"Let's just hope he ran out of mud." Looking down at her vest,she   
  
sighed.   
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Startled by the husky voice Relena quickly turned   
  
around, hiding the vest behind her back.   
  
"Yes, sir, can I help you?" she said, smiling what she could only   
  
hope to be an innocent one, as she recognized the elderly bellhop   
  
sent on the dog chase.   
  
"Did you see a dog pass through on this floor?" he asked,smiling   
  
politely. Relena noticed he was a little out of breath.   
  
Feeling a twinge of guilt Relena shook her head no. 'Well it's not   
  
really a lie,' she told her conscience. 'I didn't see the mutt   
  
actually on this floor.'   
  
"Well thank you." The bellhop went on to the next set of steps to go   
  
to floor four.   
  
When he was finally out of sight,Relena turned to where she knew the   
  
trail had once led.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------  
  
Sitting down in the hall,Trev tried to get his breath back. "Go...   
  
on.with out me," he told his sister.   
  
Ona stood there, torn between not wanting to leave her brother alone   
  
and catching the dog before he hurt Ally, as she had already named   
  
the cat. Finally making her decision she shook her head.   
  
"You stay I stay, I go you go," she said sitting down next to him.   
  
Glancing up at the sound of footsteps the man she was pinning her   
  
hopes on came. And he was not looking happy. He did not say a word,   
  
just stood there towering over them with that "you're in so much   
  
trouble" look.   
  
Unable to stand the silence any longer she began to explain. "Well   
  
you see there was this reeeeallly cute and sweet kitty, and I named   
  
her Ally, but there was this dog too and he was trying to hurt the   
  
cat because that's what dogs do. But I didn't want him to so I tried   
  
to stop him. But I was also trying to feed Ally 'cause she was just   
  
so thin. But as soon as I had touched her she got all upset and   
  
jumped down to get away, and the dog-"   
  
"Enough," Trowa demanded, his voice was not raised but she knew she   
  
was in for it, big time. "You left the restaurant by yourself-"   
  
"I was with her," Trev spoke up in little voice.   
  
Glancing down at Trev he nodded. "You left the restaurant with out an   
  
adult, crossed three streets, without looking both ways, and then   
  
came running into a respectable establishment where you knocked down   
  
one fake tree, nearly ran over a lady's foot and..." He stopped, took   
  
a deep breath and finished, "What am I going to do with you?"   
  
'He doesn't just mean about this,' Ona thought as she looked in to   
  
his eyes and studied his face. 'He's wanting to know what to do with   
  
us because we're abandoned.'   
  
"You could spank us, and we'll never do it again." Trev, once again,   
  
spoke up.   
  
Trowa only blinked in shock.   
  
'Does he not believe in hitting children?' Ona wondered. It only made   
  
her like him all the more. Ona shuffled her feet trying to think of a   
  
way to get his mind onto another topic. "I heard someone shouting, it   
  
sounded like the waiter."   
  
He nodded. "After we get Ally we have to go back and pay him for the   
  
meal."   
  
Eyes going wide Ona smiled, but before she could thank him for   
  
letting them get Ally another voice spoke.   
  
"So that was it?"   
  
Trowa turned to see Miss Relena standing behind him, while he had   
  
seen her on TVmany times, and even spoken to her over Wing Gundam's   
  
loud speacker, he'd never seen her face to face before today. Taking   
  
note of something muddy in her hands, her bare feet, and now messed   
  
up hair, he had to admit this was the last way he had ever thought   
  
they would meet.  
  
With his breath back Trev was antsy and began jumping from one foot   
  
to the next.   
  
Trev watched the three people around him, his Daddy, Ona, and the   
  
blonde woman he'd seen in the lobby.   
  
Ona was looking at the lady, she was planning something. 'Please   
  
don't let it be something we'll get in trouble for,' he pleaded   
  
silently in his mind.   
  
"You can help!" Trev heard Ona say, her tone of voice told him that   
  
the plan would definitely have them in trouble. 'Well at least it not   
  
a spankin' he thought with little hope.   
  
He loved his sister dearly, and sometimes Ona's plans worked out for   
  
both their good, but they always had some glitch in them somewhere.   
  
"Alright, how do I do that?" the lady asked Ona, bending so they   
  
would be at eye level.   
  
"I'm not sure if Ally went that way" she pointed with her right hands   
  
towards the right, an open door led to a staircase, "or this way."   
  
She now used her left hand to indicate a left turn that looked as if   
  
it led to more rooms. "If you and Daddy looked in the staircase, then   
  
Trev and I could look down the hall."   
  
Ona had her Cheshire cat smile. 'Big trouble,' Trev thought with a   
  
gut sinking feeling. Whatever was up her sleeve she would ask for his   
  
help, and he knew he would not be able to tell her no.   
  
"No." Trev was startled by Trowa's voice. "Miss Relena has better   
  
things to do than chase after a cat, and I'm not letting you two out   
  
of my sight."   
  
The lady, who Trev now noticed was holding something muddy, shook her   
  
head. "I don't have anything to do for three hours except sit in a   
  
boring room. I'd love to help." She smiled down at Ona.   
  
Trevsighed, he had only seen one other lady smile so pretty and sweet   
  
before. She had been a very beautiful woman at the circus. She had   
  
given him and Ona cotton candy while they waited for their mother and   
  
her newest boyfriend to finish a ride on the Love Boat.   
  
'Maybe this lady has cotton candy too?' Momentarily forgetting about   
  
the trouble Ona would be getting them into he studied the blonde   
  
woman standing in front of him better than he had before.   
  
She was pretty, but not the long legged beauty of the woman from the   
  
circus. She had large blue eyes that were as kind as her words were   
  
spoken.  
  
Trev felt an instant liking of her and moved closer to her, despite   
  
the fact that he saw she did not have any candy in her hands and no   
  
pockets in her outfit to hide any sweet treats.   
  
"I'm still not letting them out of my sight." Trowa's words brought   
  
Trev out of his thoughts.   
  
Ona had lost her smile and was biting her lower lip. "If we don't   
  
hurry we wont get to Ally in time," she said, pouting a bit.   
  
Trowa pushed her lower lip in, Trev could tell that the action was   
  
done softly, but the scowl on his face also told him Trowa was   
  
putting up with no nonsense.   
  
"Then I'll go one way and you three can go the other." Trev looked up   
  
at the woman speaking, he did not want her to leave him just   
  
yet. "Let me go with you," he whispered.   
  
Ona gave him a strange look, then she was smiling again. "Yes, you   
  
don't know Ally and she may not come to you. Take Trev, she'll come   
  
to him."   
  
Frowning,it was on the tip of Trev's tongue to say that Ally did not   
  
know him either.   
  
"Fine." Looking down at him Relena smiled. "Are you Trev?"   
  
Nodding, Trev smiled up at the sweet blonde-haired lady, she looked   
  
like an angel to him. Well she had a bit of mud on her knees and she   
  
was missing wings and a halo.   
  
"Miss Relena-" Trowa started to intervene.   
  
"I told you, I have nothing better to do," Relena   
  
interrupted "Besides, you can't go in two directions at once."   
  
Looking up to see how Trowa would respond Trev saw that the man had a   
  
poker face on. "If you're sure it won't be an inconvenience..."   
  
Trowa's voice trailed off.   
  
"Great!" Ona said quickly as though everything was settled. Taking   
  
Trowa by the hand she led him down the hall, as she passed Trev she   
  
whispered into his ear, "talk about how wonderful Daddy is to her."   
  
Before Trev could question his sister she was already running,   
  
pulling Trowa further down the hall with her.   
  
With a shrug Trev took Relena's hand into his, her hand was smooth   
  
with perfectly pale pink painted fingernails. He thought it added to   
  
her charm. 


	4. Daddy 4

Author: Tira Yuy  
  
Edited by: Scarlot Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Chapter four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Well, we'd better hurry," Relena said squeezzing the boy's hand.   
  
Heading for the stairwell she hoped the dog would not try running her   
  
over again.   
  
"Daddy is nice," the boy at her side blurted out.   
  
With a smile Relena nodded, "I'm sure he is." Deciding to probe Trev   
  
for information so long as he was being talkative she asked, "Do you   
  
think your mother will be happy to have a new cat?"   
  
"Mom?"Trev said jumping down each step. "I don't know if she'll ever   
  
find out."   
  
The comment not being any of the responses she had been expecting   
  
Relena then said, "Are you planning on sneaking him in and not   
  
letting your mother know?"   
  
Trev shook his head and just kept jumping down the steps, the action   
  
caused a loud booming sound that echoed. "I don't I know where   
  
Daddy's home is and if Mom will be there."   
  
Letting go of Trev's hand Relena just stood on the step above him and   
  
blinked. 'Why wouldn't the mom be there? How come he doesn't even   
  
know where the home is?' and similar questions ran through Relena's   
  
mind.   
  
Then a simple, and rather sad, explanation came to her. "Oh, Trev..."   
  
What should she say now that she knew? Should she say anything at   
  
all? They were strangers and maybe the father would not like her   
  
nosing into family matters.   
  
But her heart was aching for the children and their plight of a   
  
broken home would not let her remain silent.   
  
Walking down the steps until she was ahead of Trev she turned around   
  
to face him. Putting a hand on each of his shoulders Relena bent down   
  
and studied his face.   
  
It was heart shaped framed with raven black hair that was in need of   
  
a cut five months ago. Despite the fact that the child was thin his   
  
face still had his baby fat cheeks, it made the dimple in his chin   
  
more noticeable.   
  
'He can't be older then five, can he understand what's going on?' she   
  
wondered. "You... You do understand that what is going on between   
  
your mother and father isn't your fault?"   
  
"Huh?" Trev asked.   
  
"Have your parents explained that their divorce-" Relena stopped in   
  
midsentence, maybe he did not know what that word meant. "That their   
  
separation has nothing to do with you or your sister. You see,   
  
sometimes after being together for many years adults find that they   
  
just can't get along in the same house any more. And that's when-"   
  
ROOOWF!   
  
The dog's bark echoed just as loud as Trev's jumping had.   
  
"It's them!" Trev said excitedly. "Come on, if he hurts Ally Ona will   
  
never forgive me."   
  
Moving quickly to keep from getting run over by the excited boy   
  
Relena was plastered against the wall before quickly following Trev   
  
farther down the steps.  
  
-----  
  
"She's really pretty, and nice, and..." Ona ran out of nice things   
  
about Relena to point out to Trowa. 'Think!' The eight-year-old   
  
ordered her mind. "She dresses nice."   
  
"Looks aren't every thing," Trowa said still holding Ona's hand.   
  
Ona briefly thought about telling him how mother said a woman's good   
  
looks could get you everywhere in life. But she decided to keep   
  
talking about Miss Relena. "How do you know her?"   
  
"Who?" Trowa asked back.   
  
"Miss Relena, you said her name without being introduced to her."   
  
"She's on the news all the time."   
  
Deciding that having him think of all of Relena's best traits would   
  
be better then her talking about them, Ona asked another   
  
question, "Have you ever met her?"   
  
They walked on in silence before Trowa replied, "A long time ago we   
  
spoke over a loud speacker in Antartica."   
  
"What did you say to each other?" Ona inquired now with some   
  
curiosity. She had never spoken to someone who knew someone else who   
  
had been on TV. 'And he said Miss Relena was on lots of times,' she   
  
thought in awe as that information sank in.   
  
She was not aware this time that it took Trowa a long while before   
  
replying. "She wanted to know about a shared... friend."   
  
"And?"Ona could not believe the man she was hoping would somehow   
  
become her daddy was friends with someone who was a star. As time   
  
passed Relena became more and more like a TV star in her mind.   
  
"She said that a fight he was having with her brother was pointless,   
  
she read a letter to him that she thought was important." He stopped   
  
again. "She makes people think," he said at last.   
  
"Do you... admire her?"   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
"Are you infatuated with her?"   
  
"What?!" he exclaimed and stopped in his tracks.   
  
'That got his attention' Ona thought wondering if she had jumped the   
  
gun a bit too soon. Whether she had or not she was going to take her   
  
chances. "Infatuated, that's like love only when you're not ready to   
  
settle down." she informed Trowa. "Do you sorta like Miss Relena?"   
  
Trowa went so long with out any response that she did not think he   
  
would say anything.   
  
"I think Miss Relena does her job very well," he finally   
  
responded. "Do you always ask so many questions?"   
  
Ona thought about it for a minute. "When I'm not being quiet."  
  
"Then how about being quiet?"   
  
Ona sighed, "Okay."   
  
-----   
  
RAWOOF!! RAWOOF, RAAAAWOOF! The barking got more intense as Relena   
  
and Trev got closer to the bottom of the stairs.   
  
'Cold, cold, cold!' Relena thought as she ran, the first few steps   
  
had been covered with some carpet but the rest were bare cement and   
  
freezing to her feet. Hoping to hurry up and get things over with she   
  
ran faster, getting ahead of Trev she was the first to reach the   
  
bottom.   
  
As fast as she was going she was not able to stop in time, thinking   
  
she was going to collide with a dog and the door Relena closed her   
  
eyes.   
  
"Eeep," she squeaked.   
  
Instead of crashing she felt herself falling forward.   
  
"What the-" an angry man yelled before Relena felt some one catch her   
  
by her shoulders.   
  
Opening her eyes Relena stared at the frowning man from the lobby.   
  
Looking even madder than when he had been yelling about Trowa's   
  
running off without paying him.   
  
Straightening up Relena let out a breath.   
  
The dog brushed past her and walked over to some trash cans, then   
  
lifting his leg, took a leak. The dog looking quite happy now walked   
  
back over to Relena.   
  
"This isn't the right dog!" the waiter griped in a huff as though it   
  
was her fault.   
  
Looking over at the dog Relena noted that the waiter was right, this   
  
mutt was brown and short-haired, and judging by his last actions very   
  
well potty trained.   
  
Trev came up behind her just then. "Hey, this isn't the dog that was   
  
chasing the cat."   
  
"You!" The waiter shouted in outrage, "You little brat thought you   
  
could ruin my floors and skip out on paying for your meal?!"   
  
As she watch the man reach to grab Trev, Relena reacted with out   
  
thinking. Smacking the rugh hand of the old crank she stepped in   
  
front of Trev to shield him.   
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know.   
  
Rubbing his hand where it was going pink from her smack he muttered   
  
some profanities before answering. "I was only going to teach him a   
  
lesson he'd never forget."   
  
Relena glared at him. "Well that's a job for his father not you," she   
  
informed him.   
  
"He's no better," he said, complaining in a whine instead of a shout.   
  
With a sigh, Relena tried to explain Trowa's actions based on what   
  
she had overheard Trowa say in the hall. "He had to leave to get the   
  
kids who had been chasing after the dog because they wanted to rescue   
  
a cat."   
  
"Hmmf, he still shouldn't have skipped on paying his bill."   
  
"Possibly, but he had two children to keep out of trouble and was   
  
going to come back."   
  
"I'd say their chasing after a dog was trouble."   
  
As much as Relena agreed with him on the last note she wished he   
  
would stop his griping. "If you have his bill I'll be happy to pay it   
  
for him."   
  
"Three breakfast specials, two glasses of milk, and one cup of tea   
  
comes to thirdy-seven dollars and fifty-four cents after taxes."   
  
Relena nodded her head "Fine, if you'll kindly follow me we'll go get   
  
your money."   
  
As the two adults went up the staircase, Trev wondered where Ally was   
  
and if Ona had found her yet.   
  
Feeling something push against him, almost knocking him over, Trev   
  
looked down at the dog. "Come on boy." Petting the dog on his head   
  
Trev led him back in and up the steps.  
  
-----  
  
Walking down the halls, Trowa pondered Ona's questions in his   
  
mind. 'Are you infatuated with her?' ran threw his mind along with   
  
his answer, 'I think Miss Relena does her job very well.'   
  
It was true enough, he held Relena Dorlian in very high regard, and   
  
thought she handled her hard tasks the best she could. 'Which happens   
  
to be better than most people could,' he thought as he recalled the   
  
difficulty Relena had ran into with her attempts to have all mobile-  
  
suits destroyed and outlawing the building of new mobile-suits.   
  
Feeling Ona's small hand in his, he now pondered another   
  
question, 'What made her ask that?'  
  
He could feel Ona's pale green eyes watching him and he glanced down.   
  
She just smiled at him and then looked away.   
  
'If I didn't know better I would say she's hiding a guilty look,' he   
  
thought as she watched the carpet beneath their feet with close   
  
attention.   
  
'What IS she up to?' He did not think she was much older then seven,   
  
but still that was old enough to be in, or causing, a lot of trouble.   
  
'Maybe she knows something you're not willing to admit,' a part of   
  
Trowa's mind taunted him.   
  
Stifling a humph, Trowa argued back, 'What could this little girl who   
  
has known me for about forty minutes possibly know about me?'   
  
'It takes only a second for a girl to know if a man likes another   
  
girl.' This time it was Catherine's voice that played through his   
  
thoughts. She had said that a couple of weeks ago when he had made a   
  
comment about Duo's flirting with one of the other girls at the   
  
circus.   
  
Cathy said that Duo was just joking around, that she knew he was not   
  
really interested in Gail.   
  
'Well, what about guys? Can't they tell if a girl likes him, even if   
  
she's hiding it?' he had inquired, hinting at his already knowing   
  
Cathy was hiding a little crush on Duo.   
  
Smiling, she said it depended on how good the girl was at hiding her   
  
feelings.   
  
'Could Ona see something you're not good at hiding?' the taunting   
  
voice asked.   
  
Trowa looked down at Ona, she was now looking down the hall with a   
  
day dreaming smile on her face. 'No, she thinks I'm her Dad and was   
  
just wondering about me. This is probably a good time to set her   
  
straight on that.'   
  
"Ona."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Hmmm... What do you remember about your dad?"   
  
Ona stopped in her tracks; she had just decided what kind of flowers   
  
were going to be in the wedding when Trowa had asked the question.   
  
'Don't panic,' she ordered herself as she looked up at Trowa. 'If I   
  
do this right I can still get good parents.'   
  
"What do you mean, Daddy?" Ona asked putting an emphasis on the "y."   
  
"You said before that you didn't think I... er your father would   
  
really come, so why do you think I'm him?"   
  
Biting her lower lip, Ona wondered which tactic would work better;   
  
being all confused and asking why he was asking such a question, or   
  
using the method of pity, by sobbing out how mean her real father was   
  
and that is how she knew he could not be him, but because of his   
  
kindness she had hoped he was Trev's father.   
  
"Ona, do you really think I'm your father?"   
  
'Guilt trip it is,' Ona thought. "No-"   
  
"Then why haven't you said any thing?" Trowa's response interrupted   
  
Ona's speech, taking her thunder away.   
  
"Because..." Ona looked into Trowa's eyes so that he would see when   
  
she filled her eyes up with tears. Trowa's green eyes stared back,   
  
they were unreadable, but somehow Ona just knew he would never try to   
  
play her for a fool, like she was getting ready to do to him.   
  
'He's not like mother's boyfriends whom I had to lie to just so I   
  
wouldn't get hit. He's nice, that's why I want him to keep us.'   
  
Looking down at the floor, Ona was not sure what to say. "I thought   
  
you were at first, right before I had hugged you. But then you were   
  
being..." Ona shrugged. "Too nice to be my father, and you look   
  
nothing like Trev's father."   
  
"You and Trev are half siblings?"   
  
Nodding, Ona scrunched up her face with disgust. "We both look like   
  
our mother onlyTrev has his father's eyes and I have hers." She   
  
said "hers" like it was the worst thing in the world.   
  
Trowa did not say anything for a long moment, "Trev needs to be told   
  
the truth."   
  
This was her chance, she could make her plea right now and point out   
  
all the reasons why Trowa should marry Relena and keep her and Trev,   
  
maybe she could even convince him to let Ally be in the wedding.   
  
All set to throw herself at the mercy of Trowa's soft side, Ona   
  
looked up.   
  
Her pale green eyes locked with Trowa's dark green, but she could not   
  
do it.   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
--------------------------------   
  
"Here is your thirty-seven dollars and fifty-four cents," Relena said   
  
handing the grouchy waiter his money. "Now, please go to the manager   
  
and tell him there is no reason to continue with the hunt for Mr.   
  
er..." It hit Relena just then that she did not know the name of the   
  
kid's father.   
  
The man had a voice that she would swear she had heard before, but   
  
she could not place a name with it.   
  
"Fine," the waiter said walking away from Relena's door. "By the way,   
  
has anyone told you that you look a little bit like Miss Relena   
  
Dorlian?"   
  
Blinking, Relena kept from laughing in the man's face. "No, I've   
  
never heard anyone say that before."   
  
"Oh, must be the bad lighting," he said before leaving by way of the   
  
well-lit hall.   
  
Going into her room Relena started laughing, she just could not help   
  
it, the look of bewilderment on the man's face as she told him no was   
  
priceless. Holding her side Relena just kept on laughing until there   
  
were tears running down her face.   
  
"Are you okay?" a scared voice asked from her elbow.   
  
Trying to get control of herself, Relena looked down into the face of   
  
Trev. He had one arm wrapped around the brown dog. Both boy and dog   
  
had their heads cocked to the right side and were staring at her with   
  
chocolate-brown eyes full of concern. The sight was sweet, but Relena   
  
felt the giggles building up inside of her.   
  
With another eruption of laughter Relena fell onto her bed. 'I must   
  
have gone crazy,' she thought as she tried with no success to stop   
  
her laughter. The more she tried to stop the harder she laughed.   
  
As the bed shook with Trev jumping onto it beside her, she looked   
  
over at him,Trev flopped around like a fish out of water and was   
  
laughing too.   
  
The dog, that had followed him all the way up the steps and into the   
  
room, sat on the floor. Covering his eyes with a paw he let out a   
  
groan.   
  
Relena laughed harder. 


	5. Daddy 5

Author: Tira Yuy  
  
Edited by: Scarlot Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter   
  
Five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Trev stopped flopping around on the bed he tried to catch his   
  
breath. Looking over to his left he saw that the brown dog had fallen   
  
asleep with his paw still covering his eyes.   
  
"We were acting silly, huh boy?" he asked as he hopped off of the bed   
  
and petted him on the head.   
  
The dog did not stir from his deep sleep. Hearing nothing but the   
  
dog's breathingTrev looked around the room for Relena. She was   
  
curled up into a ball on the far right side of the bed.  
  
Grabbing the end of the quilt that he had been laying on just a   
  
moment before, Trev pulled it up and over Relena's sleeping form.  
  
'Just like Sleeping Beauty,' he thought as he looked into her smooth   
  
and calm face. Trev stared at her for a few more minutes and then   
  
looked around the room.   
  
The room was well furnished with the huge bed, a night stand on   
  
either side of the bed, and in a corner was a round table surrounded   
  
by three cushioned chairs. 'This place is two times bigger than the   
  
apartment,' Trev thought as he compared the well kept room to the   
  
condemned building he and Ona lived in with Millie. 'This place even   
  
smells better.'  
  
Spotting a door being held open by a pair of high-heels he smiled,   
  
and looked over to where Relena's bare feet peeked from under the   
  
quilt. 'Good, that means I can take mine off!' Sitting down on the   
  
floor Trev pulled off his old shoes that hurt his feet more then they   
  
protected them.  
  
Taking his shoes to the door with the plan to put his beside the   
  
carelessly tossed off high-heels, he saw what was inside.   
  
"WOW!" he exclaimed in admiration of the large hot-tub that rested   
  
in the middle of the bathroom.   
  
"Heero... This is a meaningless battle!" Hearing Relena's words Trev   
  
looked over his shoulder.  
  
She was sleeping soundly, but was moving around under the quilt.  
  
"Brownie!"Trev said in a loud whisper.  
  
The brown dog woke up and let out a bark.  
  
"Shhhh!"Trev put a finger to his lips but could not help smiling with   
  
pride that he had gotten the dog's name right on the first   
  
guess. "Snuggle with her," he commanded.  
  
Soundlessly, Brownie jumped from the floor and onto the bed, lying   
  
down beside Relena.  
  
Relena mumbled something and then wrapped an arm around the dog and   
  
snuggled up with him.  
  
When Relena did not make another stir, Trev looked back at the hot   
  
tub.  
  
'Too bad Ona's not here, she would already know how to make this   
  
thing work.' With a smile, Trev shut the bathroom door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Excuse me! Sir, little girl!" a female voice shouted out at Trowa   
  
and Ona.   
  
Turning around, Ona saw that it belonged to an elderly lady who was   
  
holding an orange cat.  
  
"Is this your kitten?" the woman asked of Ona.  
  
"Yes!" Ona shouted as she ran to the lady and took Ally from her.   
  
Smiling, the woman let out a sigh as Ona buried her face into the   
  
cat's soft fur. "The poor thing ran into my room scared to death   
  
while he was trying to hide from a dog."  
  
Ona felt Trowa put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly into   
  
her ear, "Tell her thank you."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am!" Ona said, giving her brightest smile before giving   
  
Ally another kiss.  
  
"You should wash him before kissing his dirty fur," the woman said   
  
with a bit of a cringe.  
  
"She, Ally is a she," Ona said, trying to politely correct the   
  
woman.  
  
"Nooo, this cat is male. He's been fixed but still very much a boy   
  
cat," the woman responded, shaking her graying brown hair.  
  
Holding the orange cat at arm's length Ona looked him up and down   
  
with a wrinkled up nose. "Are you really a boy?"  
  
Sensing Trowa's gaze on her, Ona heard him ask, "What would be wrong   
  
with him being a boy?"  
  
Looking over her should with a look of half despair and half "are you   
  
kidding me?" Ona replied, "Have you ever heard of a boy named Ally?!"  
  
Struggling to keep from chuckling at the comical mixture of Ona's   
  
facial _expression and the way she asked her question, Trowa focused   
  
on the cat. He did not look happy with the way he was being held.   
  
"Why don't you hold him closer to you?"   
  
Looking back at the cat Ona said "Sorry" and pulled the dirty furball   
  
to her chest for a hug.   
  
The cat's green eyes looked at Trowa as though this new placement in   
  
Ona'sarm's was his fault.  
  
Looking away from the pitiful cat, Trowa thanked the woman one last   
  
time and then led Ona, her arms still holding her cat, to the   
  
lobby. "We better find Trev and Miss Relena."  
  
"Okay. Do you know the name of any famous runners?" Ona asked.   
  
Thinking the question over in his head Trowa then shook his head   
  
no. "Nope, but I do know of at least one race car driver. Why?"  
  
Ona's heart-shaped face shone with pride, "Did you see the way he   
  
outran that dog?" 


	6. Daddy 6

Author: Tira Yuy  
  
Edited by: Scarlet Diablo and Bryony  
  
Genres: Comedy, Romance, and Sap-Fluff  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Six~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Once in the lobby Trowa looked around but found no sign of either   
  
Trev or Miss Relena Dorlin.   
  
Walking over to the desk Trowa addressed the clerk, "Could you please   
  
give me the room number of a friend of mine?"  
  
"Yes sir," the clerk said with a friendly smile. "What's your   
  
friend's name?"  
  
"Miss Dorlin," Trowa said and then watched the clerk's smile   
  
fade. 'Looks like there'll be trouble.'  
  
"Would that be Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlin?" the clerk inquired.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't give out her room number to you, or of any other   
  
government officials."  
  
Trowa thought about flashing his security badge and saying he was   
  
with Preventers. The security badges of those working for Mantel   
  
Bodyguard Services did look enough like Preventer's ID that he could   
  
trick someone who did not know what to look for on the badge.   
  
However there were two problems with doing that. One, it might start   
  
some rumor about Relena's life being in danger, and two, Senator   
  
Ishino had made it clear to Trowa, and his boss, that his need of   
  
their services was to remain a secret.   
  
"Could you please call Miss Dorlin's room for me?" Trowa requested,   
  
hoping Relena would be there to answer the phone.  
  
The clerk thought about it before saying, "Let me ask my manager."  
  
Nodding, Trowa watched the clerk leave his post and go through a door   
  
marked "manager's office" in bold black letters.  
  
Looking at the computer left carelessly on, Trowa debated about   
  
looking for Relena's room number and being gone by the time the clerk   
  
got back. However, if he were to do that there was a chance that the   
  
clerk would tell hotel security and possibly have him arrested before   
  
he reached the right room.   
  
Sometimes Trowa thought it was easier when he was still a Gundam   
  
pilot.  
  
"What was the racecar driver's name?" Ona asked from behind him.  
  
"Wh-- John Andretti," Trowa said.  
  
"John Andretti, John Andretti," Ona said the name over and over   
  
again.   
  
Looking at the clock on the wall Trowa nearly let out a curse,   
  
according to it the time was 2:45.  
  
Looking down at his watch it said 2:47.   
  
"It's too long for this small cat," Ona complained.  
  
'I can't be late,' Trowa thought to himself before responding to   
  
Ona, "He'll grow into it."  
  
"What? Cats don't grow into names," Ona said, rolling her eyes. "You   
  
have to name them something that already fits."   
  
Today was his first day working as Senator Ishino's bodyguard; if he   
  
was late not only did he leave the Senator at risk with a bodyguard   
  
that had been with him for over twelev hours, but he also would give   
  
Mantel Bodyguard Services a bad name - which could lead to his   
  
getting fired.  
  
"Well?" Ona asked.  
  
"Well what?" Trowa asked back absent-mindedly.  
  
"What else can I name him?"  
  
"How about just John?"  
  
"John is too common of a name for my kitty."  
  
The clerk came out of the office, with an older man who was well   
  
dressed in an Italian suit.  
  
"What is you business with Miss Dorlin?" the manager asked as he   
  
walked up to Trowa.  
  
'Thirteen minutes to go,' Trowa thought, then looked back at his   
  
watch. 'Twelve minutes.' Even if he got her room number right then,   
  
there was no way he could find something to do with the children and   
  
get to his post on time. Still, he could not just leave the children   
  
unattended.  
  
Trying to think of something to say that would satisfy the manager   
  
without making a scandal for Relena, Trowa heard Ona blurt out, "She   
  
has my little brother."  
  
"Ona!" Trowa sayed giving her a disapproving look that he hoped would   
  
keep her quiet. Turning to the manager, Trowa tried to explain   
  
without going into too much detail. "She's watching a little boy for   
  
me."  
  
"Like the Vice-Foreign Minister is a babysitting service," the clerk   
  
said sarcastically with a disbelieving look.  
  
"Hush Mark," the manager ordered and gave the clerk much the same   
  
look as Trowa had just given Ona.  
  
As the manager studied Ona while she petted her kitten he   
  
asked, "What's your name?" of Trowa.  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
Picking up a phone the manager puncheed in a few numbers, "I'll call   
  
her, but if she doesn't wish to speak to you you'll have to leave   
  
with hotel security."  
  
"And not come back," Mark added.  
  
If he ever wanted to speak with Relena it was now, he could not   
  
afford being kicked out of the hotel. Though if Ona were not with   
  
him, he would have no problems getting back in.  
  
"Brriing"   
  
Waking up with a start Relena looked around the room. She had been   
  
dreaming of the time she had gone to Antarctica with a letter from   
  
Mrs. Noventa and read it out loud to Heero. For some reason she could   
  
not shake the feeling that something was missing from the   
  
dream/memory.   
  
"Briinging ring" Looking at the phone on her nightstand Relena   
  
answered it, "Hello?" she asked groggily.   
  
"Excuse me for disturbing you Vice-Foreign Minister Dorlin, there is   
  
a gentleman in the lobby who wishes to speak with you."   
  
"Who is he?" Relena asked sleepily. If she had been woken up for a   
  
tabloid reporter she was going to invite him in just so she could   
  
throw him over her balcony.   
  
"A Mr. Trowa Barton."  
  
Relena ran the name through her mind a few times, but it just did not   
  
ring any bells. "Trowa Barton?" she asked the it hoping that maybe   
  
she had not heard it correctly.   
  
"Yes Ma'am, do you know him?"   
  
"No... What does he want?"   
  
"He says that you have been, uh..." As the voice on the other end of   
  
the phone line trailed off Relena got the impression he was   
  
embarrassed. "Watching a little boy for him," he finally said in a   
  
rush.   
  
Relena's eyes went wide. "TREV!"  
  
Looking around the room she did not see any sign of the cute little   
  
boy that had stolen her heart. "Send Mr. Barton right up." Relena   
  
ordered the man on the phone before hanging up and looking under the   
  
bed for the boy.   
  
The dog watched Relena from his spot on the bed.   
  
"You didn't see where he went did you?" Relena asked, getting up off   
  
of the floor.   
  
The dog just yawned.   
  
"Look, I'll get you whatever doggy treat you want, but I have to find   
  
that boy before his father gets here!"   
  
Getting up off of the bed the dog nudged his head against the   
  
bathroom door.   
  
Seeing a bit of light shining from underneath the door Relena let out   
  
a sigh of relief and then opened the door.   
  
------------------------------   
  
Trying to figure out what he was going to do with the kids as he   
  
headed for Relena's bedroom, Trowa heard Ona ask, "How do you know   
  
about John Andretti?"   
  
"A friend told me about him," Trowa responded, thinking of Duo and   
  
his love of racecar driving.   
  
"Who's your friend?"   
  
"Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Duo? That's a cool name."   
  
Looking down at Ona to see if she was serious, he watched as she   
  
looked down at her cat.   
  
"What do you think of that name? Do you want to be named Duo?"  
  
The cat, who was not looking all too happy about being scrunched up   
  
so close in Ona's arms, let out a sneezing sound and shook its head   
  
no.  
  
Ona's face fell with disappointment, but Trowa could not help feeling   
  
a bit of relief. 'Smart cat.'  
  
"How do you know Duo?" Ona now asked, looking up at Trowa.  
  
"It's too long of a story." Trowa sayed.  
  
"Well, where is your friend now?"  
  
"The last time I saw him he was on vacation and visiting me at the   
  
circus."  
  
"Why were you at the circus?"  
  
"Because my sister performs in it and I was visiting her."  
  
"What was the racecar driver's name again?"   
  
"John Andretti."  
  
"Andretti... It'll work."   
  
Glad that at least one matter was taken care of, Trowa knocked on   
  
Relena's bedroom door trying to figure out what he was going to do   
  
about Ona and Trev.   
  
'One thing is for sure,' Trowa thought as Andretti tried getting out   
  
of Ona's arms. 'I'm going to have to teach her how to handle animals.'  
  
-----------  
  
"Hi, Trev is in the tub," Relena said to Trowa as she opened her   
  
door.   
  
'Trowa Barton,' Relena thought the name over and over but still could   
  
not place where she had met him. 'Maybe I'll remember after hearing   
  
his voice again.'  
  
"Did he fall in?" Ona asked stepping into the room. "Trev hates   
  
baths."  
  
"No, though that's what it looked like when I found him," Relena said   
  
with a smile. Trev had been swimming in the large bathtub fully   
  
clothed when she had opened up the bathroom door.   
  
"I see you have found Ally." Reaching out a hand, she scratched the   
  
unhappy cat under his chin.  
  
"Andretti," Ona sayed with a smile.   
  
"Oh, I must have misheard it in the lobby."   
  
Looking over at the tall man she smiled up into his green eyes. "I   
  
hope you don't mind, but it may take a while before Trev will come   
  
out of the tub, and I sent his clothes down to get washed."  
  
Trowa's face was unreadable, but she thought she saw some sort of   
  
plan forming in his mind.   
  
"I have to report to work, could Ona and Trev stay here for an hour?"   
  
He rushed on, "You said earlier that you didn't have anything to do   
  
for three hours but sit up here, and now you'll have company until I   
  
can get someone to pick up the kids."   
  
"I'd be glad to help," Relena replied.  
  
As a silence fell between them Relena thought back to what Trev had   
  
told her in the stairwell. 'I wonder how long he and his wife have   
  
been separated,' she pondered it for a moment as she studied the half   
  
of Trowa's face that was not being covered by his bangs.   
  
She had had lots of friends growing up whose parents divorced, she   
  
remembered how dejected and sad Magen's father had been as he left   
  
their house for the last time. She had not been able to say anything   
  
to make things better then, and now looking at Trowa she could not   
  
think of anything to say to him.  
  
Trowa glanced at his wristwatch and then called out to Ona, "Be good,   
  
and take care of Trev."  
  
Ona glanced over at her father and replied, "I always take care of   
  
him!" as though he had insulted her.  
  
Watching Trowa leave, Relena wondered how badly this was affecting   
  
Ona and Trev.  
  
----------  
  
After reporting to Ishino's bedroom, Trowa grabbed the phone and   
  
dialed a number.   
  
"Hello?" the female voice said brightly, but as Hilde's image came up   
  
on the screen she looked rather disappointed.   
  
"Oh, Trowa, it's you." With a sigh she said, "Duo's not here. Do you   
  
want to leave a message?"   
  
"No, I called to talk to you."   
  
Hilde's face looked puzzled but she smiled again. "What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to pick up some people for me and to keep them with you   
  
until I get off."  
  
"Sure, when will that be?" Hilde asked pleasantly.  
  
"At eight AM," Trowa said simply.  
  
Hilde's round blue eyes doubled in size as she stared at him. "You   
  
want me to watch someone for that long?"  
  
"There are two of them, between the fact that Duo can help and they   
  
should be going to bed soon there shouldn't be much of a problem."   
  
'Unless they behave for you like they do for me,' Trowa added to   
  
himself.  
  
With a sigh, Hilde shrugged. "Duo won't be back for who knows how   
  
long, but I guess I can help."   
  
Trowa saw her look at the caller ID on her phone. "Are they at the   
  
Preston Hotel with you?"   
  
"You can find them on the second floor in room number 73B. Where's   
  
Duo?"  
  
Hilde smiled mischievously as she replied, "On a date with   
  
Catherine."   
  
Eyebrows going up a notch, Trowa gave a slight smile back at   
  
Hilde. "Make sure he gets her in by curfew."  
  
"Pooh, you brothers are no fun," Hilde complained with a fake pout.   
  
"So was that it? You just want me to pick up a few friends for you   
  
and let them crash here till tomorrow?"  
  
Trowa hesitated. He had called with the plan that he would have the   
  
kids crash at Hilde's for the night, and have Hilde do a little   
  
research on her computer to find the parents. But from what little he   
  
knew of the adults that had been in Ona and Trev's lives he did not   
  
want any of them to even so much as lay eyes on the kids again.  
  
'Cathy finally has Duo,' Trowa thought as he watched the smiling   
  
Hilde wait for his response. A new plan began to form in his   
  
mind. "I want you to find out everything you can on adoption and save   
  
it to two discs. One you can give to me in the morning and the other   
  
is for Duo."   
  
Hilde's smile once again disappeared as she looked at Trowa in   
  
puzzlement. "Adoption, like of kids?"  
  
Ishino was coming out of the bathroom so Trowa tried to finish the   
  
conversation quickly. "Yes. remember one copy is for Duo."  
  
Hanging up the phone Trowa wished he had been able to explain his   
  
plan to Hilde. She struck him as the type of person that would have   
  
helped him with it. 'I'll just have to enlist her aid in the morning   
  
when I get Trev and Ona.'  
  
Looking over at the Japanese senator, Trowa asked, "What have you   
  
done with those death threats?"   
  
-------  
  
Tapping the phone a few times with her fingure Hilde pondered what   
  
Trowa could be up to.  
  
"Adoption? Must have something to do with his friends," Hilde   
  
concluded as she turned her attention to her computer. It would   
  
proubly take her about an hour to do the search if she used the   
  
usual, and leagle, metheds, however Hilde decided to use a much fast   
  
means.  
  
Cracking her nuckles, Hilde got online and head streight for the   
  
goverment files to find out about orphenages being   
  
financailysapported by them. "Then all I'll have to do is get into   
  
orphenages files and down load everything there."   
  
This was going to be a bit of a challenge, but she doughted it would   
  
take more than twenty minutes, leaving her plenty of time to drive   
  
over to the Preston Hotel.   
  
"Now, if only Wufei would call me. Then everything would be dandy."  
  
AN:  
  
There was some trouble with the time line and I tried fixing it by   
  
making when Trowa met the kids in the afternoon instead of at night.   
  
I think I've fixed all of the time line stuff but if you spot any   
  
thing that clashes with the events taking place in the afternoon   
  
please point them out to me.  
  
Another thing is people keep asking me if this is AU and about when   
  
Trowa and Relena met.  
  
This is not and AU story; and as for Trowa and Relena meeting they   
  
had a breif incounter in antarctica (sp?) When Heero and Zechs had   
  
their second show down Zechs had fixed up Wing, but Heero didn't want   
  
to do battle in a suit that Zechs had fixed so Trowa let Heero use   
  
Heavy Arms. However a bunch of Oz soldiers were coming and   
  
interupting the duel, Trowa used Wing to hold them off for a while   
  
and during that time Relena showed up in a plain to give Heero a   
  
letter from Mrs. Noventa. Trowa and Relena spoke to each other for   
  
only a few seconds.   
  
When I decided to write a 3xR story and reviewed the series for any   
  
possable 3xR scenes I thought it would be intrasting to show how one   
  
person remebers a small event like that perfectly while to the other   
  
person it's just a blur cause their focuse was on something else.  
  
I want to find a word for word script of that scene and then write it   
  
from Trowa's perspective some where in this fic.  
  
Any way, I hope this long Author's note answers those questions.  
  
Thanks for reading   
  
Tira 


	7. Daddy 7

Getting into her car, Hilde pulled a disc out of her back pocket and sat down.   
  
'Just what does Trowa want with this information,' she wondered. Shrugging her slim shoulders, she put the disc in the glove box and started up the car.   
  
"Whatever it is I hope it doesn't get Duo into too much trouble." Hilde says to herself recalling Trowa's request that she give a copy of the disc to her roommate and best friend.   
  
Turning her thoughts more on Duo, she wanted to know how his first date with Catherine Bloom was going.   
  
As she got onto the freeway and headed for the Preston Hotel, Hilde smiled. She really liked Catherine, she had spunk, was pretty, and best of all she knew had to get the best of Duo. It was not every day that someone could pull a prank on Duo Maxwell, but some how Catherine had managed to pull a great one on the young man, and had invited Hilde to lend a hand. In the process Hilde had come to the realization that Catherine had more than just a small crush on their target, so Hilde had decided to do a little digging to see if Duo returned the sentiment.  
  
"Now, if only my seeing Wufei were so simple," Hilde said with a sigh.   
  
She truly admired the Chinese man who she had met a few weeks ago when she had looked into joining Preventers.  
  
Though Wufei was known to be rather rough around the edges, he was put in charge of Public Relations and recruiting new Preventers.   
  
While Hilde was still zealous about defending the space colonies she was not sure where she would be the most useful.   
  
"Why didn't you call me?" She demanded of Wufei as she watched the traffic moving ahead of her. She had waited for the young man to call her and let her know about any openings in the Preventers Intelligence Department. Hilde already knew there were plenty of positions that she would qualify for, but had asked Wufei to look into it and call her some time. It was the only reason Hilde could come up with to give Wufei her phone number without just saying she was interested in him.  
  
"Like he would really respect a girl who just through herself at him," Hilde said with a snort.   
  
Taking her exit Hilde let out another sigh and hoped Duo and Catherine were having a good time.   
  
"And just maybe I'll manage to join them on a double date."   
  
Sitting alone in the small office that was apart of the sweet, Trowa begins to read the disturbing letters.  
  
"Why do you want to read these? I'm paying you to keep The Senator alive, not to solve a mystery," the words came from a female standing behind Trowa and were spoken none too gently.   
  
Since Trowa had already researched Ishino, and his habits, he well knew that the voice was Aya Obana, Senator Ishino's campaign manager, public relations director, sectary, and rumored girlfriend. Reportedly, the twenty-three-year-old woman was the only female company that Ishino ever had in his room or home, despite the fact that he was thirty plus years her senor.  
  
"Well, what good do you think reading those will do?" Aya demanded to know.  
  
Turning around and looking up Trowa saw the beautiful woman standing with her arms crossed and glaring at him.   
  
"Miss Obana," Trowa said bowing his head a little to the Japanese woman.   
  
His green eyes quickly took everything about her in and he let her image sink into his memory before reply.   
  
She was four foot nine inches, but the thin high heels she wore gave her another three inches. She had short glossy black hair held back by jeweled berets that looked like pink orchard blossoms. Her business suit was made out of fine silk in a pale pink that complemented her fair skin; she would have looked fragile if it were not for the scowl on her face.  
  
"It's always prudent to know as much about the enemy as possible," Trowa finally stated.  
  
"So what do you now know about the enemy?" Aya inquired with one thinly penciled eyebrow arching up.  
  
Carefully refolding a paper Trowa started his report, "I'd say the author is definitely   
  
male, rather young-"   
  
"Yes, yes we know THAT already. Tell me something new."  
  
"He doesn't care much for the Senators political stands in the past and would like to see him dead."  
  
Aya's dark brown eyes stared at him for a moment, while her frown did not soften any she did let out a low chuckle. "Even if you don't prove to be a good bodyguard at least you'll keep The Senator amused for a while."   
  
Unfolding her arms, Aya pulled a chair away from the table and sat down.   
  
"So how do you plan to use this information? Just how is it prudent to your job?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I don't know yet."  
  
"Come, come, and be honest. Surely you have come up with something useful."   
  
Even though Trowa already knew that Miss Obana had been born and raised in Great Britton it still struck him as odd to hear her thick British brogue while looking into her almond shaped eyes.   
  
"Since the author is male I can assume that you didn't write it."  
  
"So I'm off of the suspect list, that's nice, but you're not letting you're guard down."  
  
"Just because you may not have written the letter doesn't mean you're not working with who did or may take advantage of the situation."  
  
"Ah, good reasoning detective. However, just why would you suspect me?"  
  
"Two reasons; the first being your current behavior, on one hand it's made clear that you're the one who's paying for Mantel Bodyguard Services so you're in charge not Ishino, supposedly so that way he's not weighed down with more worries, but you don't want ANYONE investigating who sent the death threats. It strikes me as a set up."  
  
"Normally I wouldn't try to explain my behavior to anyone. But I'm willing to make an exception this time. As The Senators public relations officer it's my job to protect him from any scandal that will drastically affect his career, either with the public or with other politicians. I don't like anything done half way, should an investigation be made of who sent these letters it'll be a full one that exhausts all possibilities. The problem with that is it would eventually leek to the media. Should in the process anything… less than respectable from The Senator's past come out it would be any public relations officer's worst nightmare.   
  
Furthermore, in this day and age when a public figure has become targeted others figure the most peaceful way to deal with it is to turn a blind eye and stay away from the target. In this line of work you can't afford to be, oh, how shall I put it… shun."   
  
"If you wish to avoid a scandal why don't you come out and say what your relationship with Ishino is instead of leaving it to rumor and speculation?"  
  
"That is none of your concern. Now, what was your second reason?"  
  
"I always suspect everyone." 


	8. Daddy 8

"Miss Relena…" Trev whined as he pushed the soap away. "Why do I have to use that stuff?"  
  
Chuckling, Relena explained. "So you'll look and smell pretty."  
  
"But I'm a boy, I'm not suppose to do anything pretty!" he objected and moved to the far end of the tub hoping she could not reach him.  
  
Stretching out her arm, Relena tried to grab him, but her fingertips barely brushed Trev.  
  
Feeling safe from the horrible soap, Trev smiled and dunked his head under the water.  
  
'It's so warm in here,' he thought as the hot tub jets pushed perfectly warm water against his sides.   
  
Thinking it safe Trev popped his head up and sat up straight.   
  
"I GOT YOU!" Relena exclaimed as she pored shampoo over his head.   
  
"NO FAIR, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO WALK AROUND THE TUB!"   
  
"Don't yell," Relena said calmly as she rubbed the shampoo into his scalp. "Besides you don't really want to keep smelling like dirt and sweat, do you?"  
  
Trev sat still for Relena, but was pouting as he stared off at the far wall. 'I guess resistance is futile,' he thought with dismay. Out loud he replied with, "I'll take dirt over raspberry bliss or whatever that stuff is."  
  
Chuckling, Relena started rinsing his hair. "It's peach."  
  
Trev closed his eyes and listened to Relena's soft voice as she gently pored clean water over his head.  
  
"You maybe cuter than anything but you're still all boy. Now, don't wiggle any more or I'll use the conditioner with the most girlish label!"  
  
Trev stifled his objections and instead enjoyed the attention.   
  
It was nice to have an adult talk to you without yelling and complaining about everything you did wrong.   
  
Despite how the morning had started things were turning out rather nicely.  
  
It had been the usual morning routine, he woke up to hearing the TV blaring in the main room.  
  
Ona was already out of the little bed they shared. Thinking she was making breakfast, or   
  
attempting to find any, Trev had hopped out of bed and started looking around for his clothes.  
  
"Resistance is futile!"   
  
The sudden shout caused Trev to jump, but the crazy laughter fallowing left him shaking.  
  
"Millie? Millie!" Trev called out as he walked into the living room.  
  
"What?"   
  
Millie was laying stretched out on the couch facing the television set.  
  
"Who was that man?" Trev was standing so that the door partly hid him from any unexpected harm. Should anyone try jumping out at him he would already have enough of a head start to dive under his bed.  
  
Millie pulled out a cigarette. "Quit your whining, it was just the TV." Using an already lit smoke she puffed on her new one. "I swear, you'd run in fear if a cat said boo!"   
  
Trev laughing replied," Cat's don't say boo they say meow." Coming out of his room, Trev ran around the coach meowing like a cat.  
  
"Shut up! I can't see my show!" Millie cried out.  
  
Trev stopped right in-between Millie and the TV. "You say the funniest things Mil, you can still see the TV if I'm talking."   
  
"I said shut up, now do it!"  
  
"Kay, don't yell..." Trev pushed empty bear cans out of the way and sat down on the floor to watch TV.  
  
"You're lucky it's just commercials right now, but when it's back on I don't want to hear a   
  
word out of you. Got it?  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Finished! Now you can play all you want." Relena grabbed a towel and dried her arms with it.  
  
Fearing she might leave Trev called out to her, "Relena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uhmmm... Do you like the circus?"  
  
"Of coerce, I don't think I've ever met someone who doesn't. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Next to the circus lady, you're the nicest girl I've ever met."  
  
"What about Ona? She's very nice."  
  
"She's not a girl, she's my sister."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Wufei! Time to wake up, sleepy."  
  
"Just five more minutes..."  
  
Leaning in the door frame Sally looked down at her partner.   
  
In his Preventers uniform Wufei was sleeping half in his chair and half on his office desk.  
  
'How anyone could sleep like that is beyond me,' Sally thought before making another attempt to wake up the young man.  
  
"WUFEI, EARTH IS UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
'Nothing, he didn't even twitch.' With dismay Sally decided only the dirtiest trick would work in this case.  
  
"Hey, Wufei. Is that Shinlong Duo is painting pink?"  
  
"I'LL SEND THE GOD OF DEATH HOME FOR GOOD!" As he was jumping out of his seat, Wufei reaches out one hand for the closest weapon.   
  
As Wufei stood in the center of the room holding his stapler pointed at Sally, she busts out laughing.  
  
"I'm so scared!" She cried out in between laughs. "Are you going to staple my lips shut?"  
  
"At least you'll stop making false reports." Lowering his weapon, Wufei yawned. "Why did you disturb me? I was trying to do some research."   
  
Walking into the small office, Sally sat down in Wufie's once vacant chair.   
  
"You looked like you were really working hard."  
  
Sally almost bursts out laughing again at the sheepish look on Wufei's face.  
  
"I was merely taking a break," He said in his defiance.   
  
"A break does sound nice, what do you think of grabbing some coffee?"  
  
Wufei placed the stapler back on the desk before stretching his stiff limbs. "Sounds good, but I need to call Trowa first. Did you get the information?"  
  
"Yes." Sighing, Sally placed a folder on the desk in front of her. "The conference being held at the Preston Hotel is pretty standard. There's going to be a few extra faces, young upstarts wanting a chance to be scene with the big boys."  
  
Sally tosses one swirl of hair over her shoulder before she continues. "Without knowing what I'm looking for it's hard to find anything suspicious."  
  
"What about the agenda? What are the topics being discussed?"  
  
Sally opens the folder and scans two pages. "The official welcoming of a newly elected Senator and addressing some concerns about trade between L1 and L4. Like I said, it's pretty basic. The only thing I see that stands out at all is a speech Miss Relena is expected to give on P239."  
  
"P239? Isn't that gun control?"  
  
Sally nods. "Yeah, according to all expectations Relena will be it's mean supporter while   
  
Ishino will be leading those apposed."  
  
Watching her partner and friend for many years, Sally waited for the eruption. Weather she asked for it or not Sally had no doubt that Wufei would express his own opinions on gun control.   
  
"It'll never work," he says calmly while doing his Ti-chi.  
  
'He's growing up,' Sally thought. "Just how do you think this will help Trowa?"  
  
"Don't know, but he wanted to correct information and I'm giving it to him. Did you find anything else out?"   
  
"He asked about Aya Obana and I couldn't dig anything else up on her that he probably doesn't already know."  
  
Sally flips threw the folder before going on.  
  
"Her mother is Mitsuko Obana, a reporter from Japan who was stationed in England.  
  
She gave birth to Aya after being there for four months, so she must have already been pregnant, also Aya's father is unknown. While Mitsuko had lots of boyfriends in   
  
Japan she was never married and there wasn't a particular guy she seemed to like. Aya was sent to the finest English boarding school and was a straight A student. Receiving many honors she went on to college to study journalism, she minored in politics. One day Ishino gave a speech at Aya's college, they met and some how she became his sectary.   
  
As the years went by, Aya gained more and more control over Ishino's career. Miss Aya is rather ambitious and so far I've fond more people who wouldn't mind coming across her in a dark ally than those who would spit on Ishino."   
  
"So the prime suspect is a more likely target. Do you think there's any chance that miss Aya is the intended victim and that Ishino is a distraction?"  
  
"Nope, when people send those kinds of letters it's to taunt the victim. Why does Trowa suspect Miss Aya?"  
  
"She's a control freak, nothing could possibly happen without her knowing about it. So even if she's not involved, it's important to watch Miss Aya."  
  
"Okay. But Trowa also made some comment about thinking she might take advantage of the situation. What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Neither Trowa or I think Aya wrote any of the letters. However one possibility is this.   
  
Ishino and other senators receive threats all of the time, when he starts getting these letters, witch are no different from thousands of letters sent to the government daily she doesn't take them seriously. However at some point Aya and him have a fall out, so she decides to use them.  
  
She Fakes being concerned and hires bodyguards. At the right moment she kills The Senator and says it was the wacko who had been threatening him. But because she would not allow any kind of investigation we don't know who the wacko is and then she shifts the attention of the media onto the guard who failed to do his job. The world, or at least those in it who cares, are so absorbed in blaming the guard for screwing up that they for get to worry about a killer being on the lose."  
  
"Great story, have you and Trowa ever considered becoming mystery writers?"  
  
Having looked quite proud of his theory, Wufei glared at Sally. "You don't think it's possible?"   
  
"It could happen, but there's a problem. You have yet to give a real motive for Aya to even want Ishino dead. Everything on her shows that she has devoted the last five years to him and his career. Since Aya has made so many enemies if Ishino dies her job goes with him."  
  
Wufei kicked at the carpet. "So we still need to find out a motive to make things perfect."  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. "And as far as I can tell this isn't a Preventers matter, Une doesn't   
  
even know I've been looking into any of this during my lunch breaks."  
  
"Until Ishino says other wise Trowa wants this to remain hush-hush, have you told anyone else?"  
  
Insulted, it was Sally's turn to glare. "You know I didn't."  
  
"Just checking..." 


End file.
